The Night King
by xLoneWolf001x
Summary: Born to be a king, Raised to be a hunter, and bred to be stronger than anyone. Perseus, the king of hellhounds and wolves, will either fight against Olympus or he will follow them into a battle that will surely test his loyalty. He will be their key to victory or the key to their defeat. Follow the young hunter as he makes friends, possible lovers, and defeat his enemies.
1. prologue

Deep within the forests of Alaska, there was a 15 year old boy running through it snowy depths. He was jumping, running, and sliding over the icy forest landscape. In his left hand was a pure black wood bow with engraved silver images of wolves running through a forest. In his right hand, was a hunting knife made from an old ore that fell from the sky.

The ore itself before being molded or melted, was a midnight black color but after being molded into a knife. The ore turned into a silvery black metal. It was a well balanced knife, almost as if the ore was meant for the boy.

Keeping his hunter lean body warm, was a hellhound pelt, almost like Hercules lion skin. Covering his legs was a pair of dark jeans, so dark that they looked almost black but it was covered in all rips and holes. But he didn't wear shoes. These colors contrasted well with his weapons and his air swept raven black hair. But the only part that seemed to really glow underneath the moonlit night, was his silvery blue eyes.

As the boy ran through the snowy forest, he slung his bow over his back. But he held tight onto his knife as he sped up. It seemed as if he's hunting something...or he's going to finish something.

The boy followed the trail of blood and broken trees. He knew he had to finish this hunt or else, he would have to go into the greek god's territory; which he wasn't fond of. But he pushed on. The boy started to near fresher tracks which started to lead towards the border of Canada. The boy growled before he took off at a sprint that could rivals a cheetahs.

"I will kill you!" The boy thought to himself, "before you reach the land of the gods".

On Olympus

Sitting in a pure gold throne with engraved lighting bolts, was zeus. He looked annoyed and worried. As to how those two emotions mixed was beyond all of the other gods and goddesses in the room. Which most looked confused as to why they are there. While the others looked worried especially one.

"Artemis, please explain to the gods and goddesses that weren't present what you've found!" Zeus bellowed to the worried huntress, who nodded quickly.

"As I was out hunting with my fellow maidens, I felt it's presence and by it, I mean the king of wolves." Artemis stated out loud to the other Olympians. After hearing this, all of the olympians just looked even more confused.

"And this is bad because?" Apollo asked confused.

Artemis looked at her younger twin brother, "Not lycaon you dolt! I'm talking about the original king, Dawn. The one that even lycaon fears." She scolded.

Apollo's eyes went as wide as the sun "oh". Artemis nodded, "yeah he's approaching north America from Alaska. But here's the thing, it seems like he's running away from something." All of the gods jaws hit the floor, even Aphrodite, who never pays attention, heard this. Dionysus even fell out if his throne. Literally shaking the throne room.

After Athena got out of her stupor, a question popped up in her head. "Wait, who would be so terrifying that even that beast would be running?"

Artemis shrugged "I'm not sure, but whoever it is must be a skilled hunter." The Olympian gods nodded in agreement.

Then zeus popped up like a lighting bolt struck his brain, "Artemis, I want you and your hunters to go to the border of Canada. Intercept, then kill the wolf. But capture whoever is hunting this beast, and bring him to Olympus."

Artemis nodded "Yes father, it will be done" then she flashed out in a flash of silver.

Zeus then looked at the rest of the gods, "this meeting is dismissed!" He thundered before flashing out in a bolt of lightning; followed by the other Olympian gods and goddesses.

On the edge of Canada's border

The boy was tired and fatigued when he finally reached where the big wolf laid, licking his wounds and biting out the arrows that were stuck into side. The young hunter smiled at his victory before slowly approaching the injured beast.

Dawn heard the boy approaching, so it looked up from his wounds looked the the young hunter right in the eyes."Why do you hunt me, boy?" The beast asked in a deep gravelly voice making the young hunter cringe.

"Because, I need your title and power." The boy answered respectively. The wolf, not liking the young hunters answer, looked into the soul of the young child, to see if the boy would use the power for selfish desires. When he found none, the wolf had one last question before he was slain.

"Why do you desire my power and rule over wolves, when you already are the king of hellhounds?" The wolf asked curiously to the boy. This question seemed to catch the young hunter of guard because the boy stopped moving towards the old king.

"Because Dawn, I need the power to be able to protect my land." The boy answered sincerely. The wolf liked the answer, so it closed it eyes; not wanting to see the final blow being brought down onto him. "Rest in peace, Dawn."

The boy plunged the knife deep into the heart of the wolf. It exploded into a cloud of silver dust. The dust started to swirl around the young hunter before entering his mouth. Soon his black bluish aura, glowed silver too.

The boy felt new power spread throughout his body, as it adapted to the new raw energy that was pulsing in his blood. His already lean hunters build became more toned, almost as if it were made from marble. His pale skin became sun kissed skin. Basically everything that was good about him; became perfect. Especially his hunter senses and body senses. Like his already improved hearing became perfect. This happened to everything else too, his eyesight, his sense of smell, and his reflexes became godlike.

As the boy adjusted to his new abilities, he didn't notice all of the silver dressed girls coming out of the woods. "Boy! Don't move or make any sudden movements!" One girl shouted; startling the young hunter.

"How did they sneak up on me?" The boy asked himself as he got into a defensive stance, "why are all of you here?" The young hunter asked.

The silvered dresses hunters parted like an ocean, revealing two more silver dressed hunters. One looked like a Persian princess with onyx colored hair and eyes, while the other had a moon silver hair with yellowish silver eyes.

The boys defensive stance became tense once he took a whiff of their scents, "so lady Artemis has come here herself, huh? With a titan to boot." The boy said monotoned.

The goddess narrowed her eyes at the boy, "watch how you speak to me, boy!" She snarled. The women that walked beside her, pulled out her silver bow before notching an arrow.

Seeing this action, the boy sheathed his 5 inch hunting knife, silver star. "Once again, why are the hunters of Artemis and lady Artemis herself, here?" The young boy asked curiously. Artemis stared at the boy for some time before finally answering, "we were here to hunt that wolf that you killed and to bring you to Olympus. After all, you could be a threat to our rule."

"How?"

Artemis looked actually surprised by his response, "well aren't you gathering power to take over Olympus?".

The boy gave her a look, which said "are you freaking retarded?" The boy shook his head, "No, I'm gathering this power to protect my land." Artemis eyebrow lifted up curiously.

"Ohh, what's the name of your land?"

The boy relaxed once he realized the hunter weren't going to kill him, yet. "Alaska, the land beyond the gods." This answer seemed to be very shocking for the silver dressed hunters.

"Y-you live in Alaska?" One asked in total shock. The young boy looked at the hunter who asked the question, "yes I do. I love the snowy forest there. Thought, I just love forests in general and hunting." The young hunter added as if it was very important.

The Persian princess nodded her head in agreement "yeah, both are very enjoyable...but I believe we've been side tracked long enough" Artemis nodded her head in agreement. "Boy, before we take you to Olympus, what's your name?"

"I'm perseus jackson, king of hell hounds and wolves. Champion of Gaia and nyx. Son of Sally jackson and as for my father, I'm not sure."


	2. Chapter 1

Wow! I wasn't expecting all of the follows and favorites for my story, but thank you! I originally just posted it on here just because I was really bored and I couldn't find a good story to read (please leave good suggestions btw) so I wasn't expecting all of the awesomeness that flowed my way. Anyways keep leaving constructive criticism and reviews! I like hearing y'alls thoughts!

Chapter 1: The Night King

Previously...

"I'm Perseus Jackson, the king of hell hounds and wolves. The champion of Gaia and Nyx. The son of Sally jackson and as for my father...I'm not really sure."

Presently...

Artemis eyes seemed to bulge out of her eye sockets, when perseus said he was the champion of two ancient beings. One being mother earth, herself. "When?" She asked shocked.

"When what?" Perseus asked confused.

"When did you become her champion? She's supposed to be in a deep slumber." Artemis stated like it was obvious to the young hunter. Perseus looked at Artemis weirdly, "you do realize that you're walking on Gaia, right?"

Artemis narrowed her eyes at the young hunter, "of course I know!" She growled. "Then why is it weird? I mean you're literally walking on her right now." Perseus stated confused.

Artemis then rolled her eyes "boys...I swear, it's like I'm talking to a baby." She exclaimed out loud. "But you were the one that was confused on how I became Gaia's champion.." Perseus pointed out, making Artemis growl.

"Enough! I will take you to Olympus, whether you come willingly or forcefully!" Artemis said as she unslung her bow from her back.

Perseus glared at the goddess "I won't be coming with you. I have a home, a home that I need to protect." Perseus stated in a deadly calm tone, visibly making some of the hunters shiver from the coldness in his tone.

Percy drew his hunting knife, silver light, from its leather sheath. He got into a defensive stance that one of his teachers taught him. "Artemis, you should understand my desire to protect Alaska. You should know what's it's like to lose the forests you once called home. Why you defend a cheating, bastard of a father; is way beyond me."

The sky started to rumble, which drew Artemis attention before she quickly looked back at the boy, "yeah, I know what's it's like. But zeus is my father, a cheating one yes, but still my father. If you come willingly, you have my word that you won't be harmed" she stated, surprising both the hunters and perseus.

"Why would you make such a promise? You know your father will strike me down, because of my ever growing power." Perseus asked suspiciously.

Artemis stared intently at the young hunter before her, "because it seems the three queens have grown interested in you." This statement caught the boy off guard.

"Who are the three queens?"

"Lady Hera, Lady Amphitrite, and Lady persephone." She explained making the boy face go fish mode. The hunt started to snicker at his face. Especially, once he snapped out of it.

"So you're saying that three of the most influential goddesses; want to speak to me?" Perseus asked with a voice that sounded amazed but there was also fear laced in too. Artemis nodded at perseus, "so I'm assuming that you will go willingly?" She asked.

Percy nodded "as long as I don't have to go in chains". All of the hunters sighed in relief; either from not having to fight the young hunter or them just being glad they can return back to the forests they know.

Artemis approached the young hunter, instinctively; the boy tensed up but when Artemis put her hand on him, he relaxed. "Hunters lock hands!" When the hunt did as they were told, Artemis put her other hand on zoë's shoulder. A bright flash signaled that they were off to Olympus.

To percy, it felt like his insides were being boiled then ripped out. This feeling repeated until they finally flashed to where they needed to go; Olympus.

Once Perseus recovered from his traumatic experience, he looked around and to say he was shocked with amazement would be an understatement. "Beautiful isn't it?" Artemis asked. Percy nodded as he looked at the beautifully built city before him.

Many of the buildings were made from marble but there were gold lining carved into them. The walk way or as the mortals say, roads. Were made from marble also, but it just didn't shine brightly like how the pure white marble that the buildings were made from, did.

There were street vendors lined alongside the walkway, selling their way to expensive goods. You could tell many of them were minor gods because of their slightly glowing skin or godlike features. You could also tell by the goods they were selling because of how rare most of them are or because it related to their domains. But the atmosphere here felt...oppressed, it felt like they weren't truly happy. Even though, they looked happy.

"What's up with the dark atmosphere?" Percy asked curiously as he walked alongside Artemis, who was heading to the Olympian throne room.

Artemis shrugged "A Lot of the rumors state that a lot of the minor gods aren't happy with zeus's rule" perseus nodded in understanding. The motherly voice of Gaia, told perseus many things about the Greek world and mortal world alike. Many of them not being good things, especially zeus. From what his patron told him, Zeus was a total douche. His ego was probably one of the biggest in the galaxy. He killed people, if he believed they were a threat to his rule, even if they were innocent and could careless about who was ruling. But, one of the worst things about him was that he always cheated on Lady Hera.

How Zeus was able to take Hera's hand in marriage is still very...odd. however, Zeus must have been at least a decent guy back when he rebelled against lord Kronos. Otherwise, I really couldn't see her saying yes to that prick.

As Perseus thought about how horrible zeus was, he didn't realize that they had arrived at the doors of the Olympian throne room. "Perseus, prepare yourself. You might have the protection of three queens but my dad is very paranoid. Just show respect and don't bring up your patrons." Perseus nodded as Artemis pushed open the doors.

Immediately, bright light blinded perseus as the light filed out of the godly room. "I'm definitely going to have to get used to all of the light and gold..." Perseus muttered to himself as he rubbed his eyes.

Once Perseus eyes adjusted to the the gold, he saw 12 thrones lined in a U. Each one held a olympian god, even Artemis was already seated in her throne. Who sat down while Perseus was blinded by the light.

"Come forward mortal!" Zeus voice boomed, shaking the entire throne room. Perseus warily approached the olympians. "Today you've been brought here to be trialed on whether you're a threat or not!"

Sorry for the sudden ending but you'll see why in the next chapter ;) oh and I don't think I've said this yet but I'm literally writing this in my small amount of free time each day. So if you find any mistakes, please let me know.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the percy jackson series. All of it belongs rightfully to uncle Rick.


End file.
